


Hashirama's Sage Mode (theory)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [8]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta, Sage Mode (Naruto)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While it isn't known where exactly Hashirama's Sage Mode originates from, this analysis theorizes a possible source.
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 8





	Hashirama's Sage Mode (theory)

When it comes to matters of canon, one of the most mysterious aspects of Naruto is just exactly where Hashirama’s sage mode comes from. Two of the most popular theories are 1) that it’s a sage mode Hashirama acquired on his own through mastering Mokuton and 2) that it’s actually Slug Sage Mode.

I’m here to give my theory as to why I believe it’s the latter. **Why Hashirama _might_ have Slug Sage Mode. **However, keep in mind that this is only a **theory**. I can’t confirm this as canon, however, I think the conclusions I draw will make sense. Read on!

## Hashirama’s Sage Mode: Appearance

To begin, one of the most notable things about Hashirama’s Sage mode is that it doesn’t look like any of the known sage modes. Of the three sage regions, two already have canon appearances:

> Complete Toad Sage Mode, ch. 418

> Incomplete Snake Sage Mode, ch. 579

Now, given that these two sage regions have established appearances, where does that leave Hashirama’s?

## Hashirama & Katsuyu: Regeneration

One of the most notable abilities Hashirama possessed, outside of Mokuton, is his renowned regenerative ability. Like his sage mode and Mokuton, it isn’t known where it comes from. However, I have some ideas.

> Katsuyu’s 4th Databook entry ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/image/172032674329))

Though it’s not a commonly known ability of Katsuyu’s, she does possess a healing factor that might even be _better_ than Hashirama’s. Remember, as a Sansukumi summon, Katsuyu comes from Shikkotsu Forest, a **sage region**. This is important. My proof for said healing factor?

> Ch. 431

During Pein’s Invasion and shortly after Naruto’s arrival, one of the first things Tsunade does is pass on a Katsuyu clone for the sake of intel sharing, but that’s not important. _What is is the fact that Katsuyu survives Naruto phasing into the 9-tails chakra cloak and nearly full transformation_. 

This is incredible because as canon shows, **Naruto’s chakra cloak is immensely corrosive to himself and even others**. 

  


> Ch. 291, when Jiraiya explains the circumstances of his scar and how it damaged Naruto **and** himself.

> Ch. 295, in the aftermath of Naruto 4-tailed rampage against Orochimaru. As Yamato and Sakura notice, the chakra cloak is extremely damaging to Naruto himself. 

And what happens all while Katsuyu is still secreted in Naruto’s clothing during Pein’s Assault?

> Ch. 437

Well, as we’re shown here, it’s not pretty. And this is when Naruto has his 6-tails chakra cloak invoked which is definitely worse than the 4-tails.

> Ch. 438

And considering that this his 9-tailed transformation, with a nearly complete avatar, the damage would’ve been immense to anyone who isn’t Naruto himself. 

And how does Katsuyu emerge from all this?

> Ch. 441

Not a scratch on her. Now, considering the fact that Katsuyu was there throughout with Naruto’s tailed beast states becoming increasingly damaging and virulent, this absolutely bolsters the databook’s assertion that Katsuyu doesn’t just have durability, but a **regenerative ability**. And it’s not just here that it’s shown.

  


> Ch. 429, in the wake of Pein’s Shinra Tensei that wiped out Konoha where Katsuyu’s healing factor is paramount as dozens of people survive thanks to her regeneration ability.

Again, recall the fact that Hashirama has a similarly stellar regenerative ability.

> Ch. 576

How does this connect? Well, as we know from Incomplete Sage Mode, _sages can attain the abilities, traits, and enhancements of the specific sage art they study under_. This includes a physical resemblance, as well.

> Ch. 376

As we see here with Jiraiya’s Incomplete Toad Sage Mode, he appears extremely toad-y indeed. 

> Ch. 579

Again, we see it with Kabuto’s Snake Sage Mode.

It’s even evident in the toad-y and snake-y senjutsu they use that recalls their summons’ own abilities (the toads and snakes, respectively).

> Ch. 377, Jiraiya using Goemon that combines the toad’s Toad Oil Bullet with other jutsu into a senjutsu.

> Ch. 580, showcasing Kabuto’s snake-y Senjutsu: White Rage Technique. 

So, again, who’s to say that Hashirama couldn’t have adapted Katsuyu’s regeneration ability into one of his own?

## Hashirama: Medical Ninjutsu

One of Hashirama’s most noteworthy abilities is that, not only could he regenerate himself, but that he had stellar abilities with medical ninjutsu that _dwarf_ even Tsunade’s, **the greatest med-nin of her generation**. 

  


> Ch. 576, during the Go-kage vs Madara battle.

Now, while Hashirama isn’t _shown_ utilizing medical ninjutsu, why would Madara be lying here? Medical ninjutsu isn’t just the ability the regenerate one’s self; **it encompasses the ability to heal others** , which makes me wonder why Hashirama is constantly dismissed as having ability with medical ninjutsu when the narrative tells us otherwise. Again, if Hashirama didn’t possess it, Madara would’ve simply taken shots at Tsunade being a weak Senju without Mokuton. **_He wouldn’t have belittled Tsunade’s medical ability juxtaposed to Hashirama’s if Hashirama didn’t also have the abilities of a med-nin_**.

> Ch. 576, in the same scene.

Hell, Tsunade herself concedes to this fact, that her grandfather was a better med-nin than even she was.

After all, if the regenerative ability alone is what Madara classes as a med-nin, then why aren’t Hashirama cell recipients like Yamato listed as med-nin or considered healers in the respect Hashirama is? Which, as we see, he isn’t. 

> Yamato’s Wiki page ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Yamato))

Which leads us to the next point.

## Hashirama, Tsunade & Sakura: A Tradition of Healing

Another, if lesser point, I want to make is the fact that there’s a tradition of healing among Hashirama’s family, it being the most obvious in Creation Rebirth to Hashirama’s Regeneration Ability, and another still.

> **_Creation Rebirth_ **
> 
> _(Souzou Saisei)_
> 
>   * _Ninjutsu, S-rank, Supplementary_
>   * _User: Tsunade_
> 

> 
> **_The absolute pinnacle of medical ninjutsu~~ a forbidden_ regeneration _technique!_**
> 
> _Created by the greatest of medical ninja, Tsunade, this is the ultimate regeneration technique!! **By releasing a large amount of chakra at once, the body’s cell division is forcibly stimulated, reconstruction all organs and all tissues making up the human body!**_
> 
> _If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injured that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. It’s impossible to die by any means… for the sake of continuing to protect the lives of one’s comrades. That’s the resolution hidden in this technique._
> 
> _By releasing the great volume of chakra stored in her forehead, Tsunade can make her body do the work of an untold number of years in an instant._
> 
> _This wound may have brought her on the verge of death, but she won’t die~~_
> 
> _**The acceleration of cell division that allows for the complete recovery from wounds is paid for with the shortening of one’s life span.** _

**Creation Rebirth, Second Databook Entry ([Source](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-jutsu-files/))**

> Fourth Databook, Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth--Strength of a Hundred Techniqueentry ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/image/172032607169))

Something extremely noticeable and evident about the SOAHT (Strength of a Hundred Technique) is the fact that not only was is based on Hashirama’s regeneration, but it was passed down to Tsunade’s disciple...

> Ch. 676, Sakura’s first activation of the Ninja Art: Creation Rebirth--Strength of a Hundred Technique.

...Sakura Haruno. 

Aside from this technique passing on to Tsunade in spirit that Sakura inherits in kind, it doesn’t seem to be the only thing shared between Hashirama, Tsunade, and Sakura. 

The Strength of a Hundred Seal, a Yin Seal, was also a technique passed down through the generations.

> Mito’s redacted Naruto Wiki entry, detailing how she once was stated as a Byakugou user.

> Strength of a Hundred Seal tidbit ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Strength_of_a_Hundred_Seal))

Now, even if this is false, the fact remains that—whether inspired by or actually passed on—a clear pattern of inheritance emerges in Tsunade and her predecessors. 

So, with this all in mind, what if it was possible for Hashirama to have shared his summoning contract with the slugs with Tsunade, too? While it’s likely he might’ve died before being physically present to see it through, hypothetically speaking, this clear pattern of inheritance means that a contract with Shikkotsu’s slugs could have also been passed down much in the way Sakura made a summoning contract with them passed down from Tsunade, to the former pointing to Hashirama likely being a slug sage. 

But, while on the topic of the Byakugou...

## Hashirama: His Forehead Marking & the Byakugou

One that often underestimated is the connection between Hashirama’s forehead marking in sage mode and the Byakugou that is extremely spiritual in nature and connects to the slugs and healing as well.

Now, as I made in the very first point, Hashirama’s sage mode is unique in that unlike the others, **his is the only one with a forehead marking**. 

> Ch. 579

Reiterating my former points, the Shikkotsu Forest is a confirmed sage region despite not having a known sage mode, however, there’s more to it. 

> Ch. 535, Katsuyu explaining how healing and the Byakugu work in conjunction with herself and her summoner.

Bearing this in mind, don’t you find it a little _interesting_ that this is the only known sage region whose inhabitants (Katsuyu, in this case) have a connection to a **forehead marking**? In this case, the Byakugou? 

> Katsuyu: Immense Network Healing entry, Fourth Databook ([Source](http://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/image/173261074239))

> Ch. 632, Sakura performing the INH for the first time with Shizune reaffirming its connection between the Byakugou and Katsuyu.

Again, I’ve already gone through Hashirama’s own confirmed medical ability, and his regeneration, this makes you wonder: with a forehead marking of his own and unknown sage mode, medical ability, and regeneration, wouldn’t this connect superbly with the only known sage region known for its healing slugs who can connect to a distinct forehead marking and have regenerative abilities themselves?

Yet, that’s not all to these two marks. 

> Strength of a Hundred Seal, Naruto wiki entry, connecting it to Buddhism (like below with Hashi’s own marking). ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Strength_of_a_Hundred_Seal))

[In this excellent meta by amitDS](https://amitds.tumblr.com/post/76437164830/a-hindus-feelings-about-sakuras-yin-seal), the OP here connects their own culture as a Hindu with the Byakugou. 

I’ll quote some notable passages here:

> _“As a Hindu and someone of East Indian decent I have a special liking for Sakura’s ( also Mito and Tsunade’s) Yin Seal. **Seeing a part of my religion and culture being utilized in a popular manga** that i read is really an amazing feeling. Additionally it is used by my favourite characters. **Bindis can take many different shapes, one of which is a diamond!**_
> 
> _The fact that the bindi is used to retain energy (store chakra), strengthen concentration and as **a form of protection** has always led me to believe that, aside from the jutsu we have already seen from it, **there are so many other possible, mystical and potent potential jutsus**. _
> 
> _As previously mentioned **protection is another characteristic of the bindi**. As we all know the **byakugo no jutsu deals with regeneration and tsunade/sakura also are medics with the yin seal facilitating their mass healing/remote healing**. I.e. the Yin seal protects these women as well as gives them **strength and the power to protect others.**   
> _
> 
> _I may be reading too much into things and misunderstanding Kishimoto but for me, **the religious significance of the bindi and Sakura/Tsunade’s role as medics, their jutsu and the requirements of the seal fit perfectly together.** They **heal, protect others** , are intelligent and have perfect focus and chakra control, reaching the pinnacle by forming their seals.”  
> _

Now, [in this post](https://mangahelpers.com/forum/threads/hashiramas-forehead-seal-in-sage-mode-the-meaning-behind-it.2989993/), Kirin Rei details an amazing parallel between the two markings by explaining Hashirama’s own forehead marking.

> _We all know that **Kishi tends to use history, eastern mythology and Buddhism while creating characters, storylines and symbols.** Bindu, is an actual symbol from the olden schools of Tibetan Buddhism. It represents a vast number of things, but mainly; creating life from nothingness.  
>   
> Bindu is said to be located at the back of the head. **This centre is said to be where the chakra is produced from, a chakra that can be the nectar of immortality.** In metaphysical terms, Bindu is considered to be the point where creation begins.  
>   
> In most books the Bindu chakra is not mentioned, but in the Tantra teaching a lot is written about the **healing and rejuvenating effects of said chakra**. **It's basically considered to be the health centre of the human body and when put to use, it's said to speed up healing, satisfy the being both physically and spiritually and basically grant the user immortality.**  
>   
>  In the ancient scriptures, it's said that the awakening of Bindu chakra triggers the pineal gland which produces Amrita, the nectar of immortality. The scriptures follow by, claiming that just one drop of Amrita **is sufficient to make new shoots grow on a piece of dry wood, and bring the deceased back to life.**  
>   
>  As a result; **Bindu chakra is mostly associated with healing, regeneration, rejuvenation, plantation and creating life.** It's said to be achieved by pure consciousness and greater awareness. The symbol used to describe it **is the same as Hashi's forehead seal. A dot inside a circle, the circumpunct.**_

Now, don’t you find it pretty amazing that both of these two markings are so similar in their connection to spirituality (Buddhism and Hinduism), two faiths that Kishimoto draws on and references constantly in canon? I find it pretty incredible, to say the least.

Especially since both marks connect to each other, and potentially to Shikkotsurin and Slug Sages, too.

## Could it be another Sage Mode outside the sage regions?

Outside of the big three, other Sage Modes do exist. Could one of them be Hashi’s?

Tailed Beast Sage Mode, as depicted here, is a fusion of Toad Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Chakra Mode. Kurama is even so kind to explain how Naruto got it.

> Ch. 645

As this page explains, in order to have Tailed Beast Sage Mode, you need to have a bijuu inside of the sage and somehow balance it and the tailed beast chakra together, [oftentimes through fusion](https://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11133/111334235/6537607-9888876685-12.jp.jpg), no easy feat since the bijuu itself can [reject fusion attempts](https://qph.fs.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-9ea68b4172548c7545c9e8fe234b50be)...

But, Hashirama never was a jinchuuriki, was he? Next option!

While Six Paths Sage Mode is also a possibility, there’s a little problem there, too...

> Ch. 671

Now then, how does one even get Six Paths Sage Mode?

> Ch. 670

Well, you have to be given it by Hagoromo himself, who Hashirama is never shown having met before despite being a transmigrant himself, like Naruto.

Except... there is _one_ more loophole.

> Madara and Obito’s 10-tails jinchuuriki transformations

Being the Juubi’s jinchuuriki is a quick avenue to attaining use of Six Paths Senjutsu, which doesn’t need Six Paths Sage Mode to utilize, b[ut as we see on the wiki page](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Six_Paths_Senjutsu), Hashirama isn’t listed as a user. 

Essentially? The above are negligible since Hashirama is never cited as a SOSP senjutsu user or sage, which means his sage mode didn’t come from these, either.

## Closing Thoughts

While I can’t definitively prove where Hashirama’s sage mode comes from, I’d like to think that everything above makes it extremely plausible that Hashirama is a Slug Sage.

However, what you interpret him as is ultimately up to you and whatever you want from canon. Seriously, go nuts!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/641674793237741568/hashiramas-sage-mode-theory).


End file.
